The Art of War
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Talk to Hishahma for a cutscene. (Note: You MUST have cleared all 3 Finding Faults, either 1/2 or 2/2 on all of them, then wait until next Conquest Tally to flag this quest.) **You must choose a beast type to investigate. **You are to report the strategy needed to kill the beast. *Pop the appropriate NM and fight it to see what its weakness is. **Weaknesses change weekly. *Return to Hishahma and report the strategy you found. *Talk to Hishahma again after JST midnight for your reward. ** If you get the strategy right, you get a ??? Box. 1. Orobon: You are asked to investigate the Orobon in Arrapago Reef. * Check an ??? at (E-11) on the second map to spawn the NM Ornery Orobon. Strategy: Ornery Orobon has 3 ways to be dispatched. During the fight you'll get three different /emotes. They range from trembling, seething and livid. If you deal enough damage to have him reach "livid" rage, he'll perform a TP move, Leeching Current. This is an AOE drain move that's VERY, VERY powerful. It's strongly advised you get him to seething rage, then kite him. He's very slow, even without gravity. Your kite range is decent, but be careful of undead. To calm him, there's a targetable Puddle, which will splash water on him. If it doesn't calm him, that isn't the weakness. Getting him to seething rage and either standing still and not fighting, with then engaging after 1 minute, should tell you if this resets his rage. If not, then curing yourself will calm him. Be warned, if he hits livid rage, his rage resets to level 0. He has low HP, and he's very weak, however Leeching Current can easily make him a challenge. Killable by 3-6 75s with ease. Duo'd by a BLU and WHM, barely. Kiting required. * Possible strategies to stop its rage: ** not attacking for a while. ** casting cure a few times. ** splashing it with water. *Possible ??? Box Rewards **''(unknown)'' 2. Wamouracampa: You are asked to investigate the Wamouracampa near a pool of magma in Halvung. *Check an ??? in (L-8) in Halvung to spawn the NM Wheel Wamoura. Strategy: The Wheel Wamoura can not be damaged until its defenses have completely dropped. (Note: DoT works on it always, you can essentially kill it this way if you become frustrated with it locked on Enfeeble mode.) You'll see /emotes detailing this. If your normal melee swings give you emotes, then the strategy is "hitting it repeatedly". The hard part is if it's on "casting enfeeble magic". If so, you must spam any enfeeble until you get a message, then try another enfeeble right after for another message. Blue Mage's Head Butt works great for this. Keep spamming the enfeebles and it'll let down its guard. The Wheel Wamoura will go back to taking 0 damage after either x period of time or x amount of damage. Repeat the above process to have it lose its defense once more. If it's on "shining light on it", around the pool of lava is a green target of light, simply have the Wheel Wamoura near you and click it for a message. If the emote says the Wheel Wamoura's defenses are dropping, then it's weak to this. (Note: He has VERY high HP, be forewarned, a BLU's Chain Affinity+Disseverment with his defenses down only brought him to 95%.) Killable by 3-6 75s with ease. Trio'd by a BLU, PLD and BLM with little problems. * Possible strategies to penetrate its defenses: ** shining light on it. ** casting enfeebling magic. ** hitting it repeatedly *Possible ??? Box Rewards **Ether Cotton **Wamoura Cocoon 3. Puk: You are asked to investigate the Puks near the waterfall in Mamook. * Check an ??? in (G-8) to spawn the NM Carpophagous Puk. * Possible strategies to prevent it from escaping: ** using a weapon skill a few times. ** disguising as a Mamool Ja. ** distracting it with fruit. *Possible ??? Box Rewards **''(unknown)'' ---- Game Description Client: Hishahma (Way of the Devout, Aht Urhgan Whitegate) Summary: :Hishahma's special forces are struggling in their battle against certain monsters. You must find an effective strategy to defeat the enemy.